120er Challenge
by Alja
Summary: Hoffentlich irgendwann 120 One-shots und Drabbles rund um Detektiv Conan. Handelnde Personen und Pairings ändern sich pro Kapitel.
1. Curious - Ein seltsames Paar

**Author's Note:** Hiermit starte ich auf dieser Seite mal das 120er Projekt. Ich habe vor 1 1/2 Jahren bereits mit meiner ersten Fanfiction damit angefangen und versuche, nach und nach in unregelmäßigen Abständen neue One-Shots oder Drabbles dazu zu veröffentlichen.

Die Geschichten werden meist unterschiedliche Charaktere behandeln. Vor jeder Geschichte werde ich auf die handelnden Personen und das vorherrschende Pairing aufmerksam machen.

**Handelnde Personen und Pairing:** Shiho Miyano, Shuichi Akai

* * *

**Curious - Ein seltsames Paar**

Für den unaufmerksamen Passanten, der lediglich kurz am Schaufenster des Poirot vorbeiging, waren es nichts weiter als zwei Personen, die zusammen an der Theke ein Getränk zu sich nahmen. Zwei Personen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Ein seltsames Paar.

_Er_ war Mitte dreißig, für einen Japaner ziemlich groß und pflegte einen eher rustikalen Kleidungsstil mit einer schweren Lederjacke, die aufgrund der Hitze ausnahmsweise auf der Hockerlehne ihren Platz fand. Seine Beine waren von Bluejeans umhüllt, an seinen Füßen waren schlichte, schwarze Schuhe geschnürt. Lediglich sein strahlend weißes Hemd, welches etwa bis zur Hälfte seiner muskulösen Brust aufgeknöpft war, spiegelte das warme Wetter wider, welches seit einigen Tagen in Beika residierte.  
_Sie_ war vielleicht 23 Jahre alt, saß rechts von ihm und hatte sich mit ihrem leichten, roten Sommerkleid mit Spaghettiträgern und Pünktchenmuster sowie weißen Riemchensandalen an die Hitze angepasst. Sogar ihre rotblonden, welligen Haare, die ihr sonst bis zu den Schultern hingen, hatte sie heute in einem eleganten Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Äußerlich bildeten die beiden das komplette Gegenteil zueinander und der Gedanke, dass sie nur zufällig nebeneinandersaßen, lag nahe.

Azusa Enomoto, die junge, warmherzige Kellnerin des Poirots hingegen wusste, dass hinter den beiden mehr steckte als bloße Sitznachbaren. Sie beobachtete das seltsame Paar nun schon sechs Monate lang. Jeden Samstag um 11 Uhr trafen sie vor dem Café aufeinander. Sie kamen herein, bestellten eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und zu Trinken und redeten. Oder schwiegen. Nach einiger Zeit bezahlten sie, traten vor das Café, verabschiedeten sich dort und schritten, jeder in eine andere Richtung, fort.  
Einige Zeit lang wusste Azusa mit den beiden nichts anzufangen, schienen sie sich nur über belanglose Dinge zu unterhalten. Doch mit der Zeit begann auch die braunhaarige junge Frau zu sehen, dass zwischen den beiden _mehr_ war. Mehr, als Worte beschreiben konnten.  
Als erstes fiel ihr sein Blick auf. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Shuuichi-kun, so hatte sie ihn genannt. Er wirkte die meiste Zeit mit seinen tiefen, blauen Augen, seinem ernsten Gesicht und seiner meist dunklen Kleidung nachdenklich und unnahbar. Sobald er seinen Blick aber seiner rotblonden Begleitung zuwandte, wandelte sich sein Gesamtbild: Die feinen Falten, die sich langsam auf seiner Stirn ausbildeten, verschwanden für diesen Moment. Seine Augen wurden weicher und strahlten eine Wärme aus, die sogar Azusas Knie weich werden ließen.  
Und auch die junge Frau (war Shiho ihr Name?) wurde deutlich davon beeinflusst, denn nach jedem Blick dieser Art (und Azusa konnte diese Blicke an beiden Händen abzählen, denn er schien ihn nur aufzusetzen, wenn er sich wirklich allein und unbeobachtet fühlte) stockte dem Lockenkopf der Atem und eine sanfte Röte umspielte ihre Wangen, während sie ihr Gesicht von ihm abwendete. Anfangs hatte sie in solchen Momenten den Namen "Akemi" geflüstert...doch vielleicht war dies auch nur die Einbildung Azusas.

Nach drei Monaten kamen sie gemeinsam zum Café und auch nach ihrem Treffen trennten sich ihre Wege nicht direkt vor der Glastür.  
Nach vier Monaten hatte er seinen Arm in einer Beschützergeste um ihre zarten Schultern geschlungen, während sie gemeinsam auf das Café zuschlenderten.  
Letzten Monat waren die beiden zum ersten Mal Hand in Hand angekommen. An diesem Tag hatte Azusa viel mit den anderen Gästen zu tun, und so bemerkte sie voller Entsetzen erst nach einiger Zeit, dass _sie_ gegangen war und _er_ alleine mit einem der Bierdeckel herumspielte, sein Blick leer und starr auf sein Handy gerichtet...  
Am darauffolgenden Samstag blieb der Stammplatz des Paares leer und Azusa begann, sich richtige Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatte das ungleiche Paar bereits in ihr Herz geschlossen und befürchtete, dass die ungewöhnliche Beziehung ein jähes Ende genommen hatte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung fanden sich beide eine Woche später wie gewohnt wieder im Café ein; sie waren separat gekommen und die Stimmung sichtlich angespannter als sonst, doch verließen sie diesmal wieder gemeinsam das Café.

Der Tag heute begann dafür so verheißungsvoll wie vor einem Monat. Sie waren beide Hand in Hand gekommen. Schulter an Schulter. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, sie kicherte ein wenig. Und wie immer bestellten sie einen kleinen Snack. Sie einen gemischten Salat, er ein gegrilltes Sandwich, welches sie sehr kritisch beäugte. Ihre Laune war jedoch zu gut, um sich nun wieder mit ihm über seine schlechten Essensgewohnheiten zu streiten. Nein, stattdessen...

"Shuu, lass doch wenigstens diese Mütze weg."  
Shiho hatte ihre Hand erhoben, um Shuuichi die Mütze abzustreifen, wurde aber mit einer schnellen Handbewegung abgestoppt. Die Blicke beider Personen trafen sich, cyan gegen azur starrten sie einander an, so lange, bis der Erste den Blick in einer Niederlage abwenden musste. Und es würde einen Verlierer geben; darüber war sich Shiho im Klaren, als Shuuichi verschmitzt zu grinsen begann. Den Arm, den er vorher ergriffen hatte, drehte er nun mit dem Handrücken zu sich. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen zog er sie an sich legte seine warmen, weichen Lippen sanft in einem Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Ohne es zu merken flatterten Shihos Lider augenblicklich zu und als sie diese wieder öffnete, sah sie nur, dass Shuuichis Grinsen noch weiter geworden war. Grummelnd entzog sie ihrem Partner ihre Hand, stützte ihren Kopf auf derselbigen ab und blickte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. "Du hast geschummelt."  
Sein neuerdings leichtes, unbekümmertes, tiefes Kichern ließ das Herz der jungen Wissenschaftlerin höher schlagen, besonders, als sie spürte, wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte, um sich zu ihr hinüberzubeugen.  
"Erzähl mir von deiner Woche. Wie war die Arbeit?"  
Seufzend wechselte Shiho von ihrem linken Arm zu ihrem rechten Arm, um Shuuichi ansehen zu können. Ihre linke Hand griff nach ihrem Wasserglas und sie nippte ein wenig daran, bevor sie es zurückstellte.

"Ich war nicht arbeiten. Ich habe gekündigt." Die rotblonde junge Frau wandte ihren Blick gelangweilt nach vorne, zu Azusa, der jetzt erst klar wurde, dass sie das Pärchen mal wieder seit einigen Minuten angestarrt hatte. Peinlich berührt huschte die braunhaarige Kellnerin zurück in die Küche, jedoch nicht außer Hörweite.  
"Wieso das?", fragte Shuuichi besorgt nach, seine rechte Hand zog Shihos Hand von ihrem Glas weg und umschloss diese sanft in einer warmen Umarmung.  
"Ich brauchte Zeit. Ich musste viel erledigen und regeln. Aber ja", ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich nun aufsetzte und ihre Finger zwischen Shuuichis wand.  
"Ja was?"  
"Ja, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ja, ich möchte, dass wir ein richtiges Paar werden. Und ja, ich möchte zu dir in die Vereinigten Staaten ziehen, Shuu. Ich bin jetzt bereit dazu."  
Nun war es an Shuuichi, sein Gegenüber sprachlos zu mustern, bis er sein Lächeln wiederfand. Es wurde breiter und breiter, bis er schließlich von seinem Barhocker glitt und Shiho hinterherzog. Beide standen sich gegenüber, ein Lächeln auf ihrer beider Lippen, die Augen strahlend. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis beide ihre Augen geschlossen hatten und sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal trafen.

Für den unaufmerksamen Passanten waren es zwei Menschen, die sich in aller Öffentlichkeit küssten und ihre Liebe vor jedem breittreten mussten, den es nicht interessierte. Doch Azusa wusste, dass zwischen den beiden mehr steckte. Beide waren einen langen Weg gegangen, einen Weg, der immer von Schuldgefühlen überschattet wurde, einer Schwester und einer Geliebten gegenüber. Einen Weg, auf dem jeder an einem Punkt zögerte, den entscheidenen Schritt zu wagen. Einen Weg, der es zwei umherirrenden Seelen endlich gestattete, Glück und Zufriedenheit zu finden.


	2. Seeing red

**Author's Note:** Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von einem Lied von Thomas Godoj (Sterne), und beinhaltet eine Liedzeile daraus.

**Handelnde Personen**: Shiho Miyano, Akemi Miyano  
**Pairing:** Shiho Miyano, Shuichi Akai

* * *

**Seeing red – Kannst du mich hören?**

Ein mittelgroßer, schlichter Mamorstein markierte seit nunmehr 4 Jahren die letzte Ruhestätte der viel zu jung verstorbenen Frau. Er stand inmitten einer riesigen Grünfläche, zusammen mit anderen, mehr oder weniger auffälligen, teuren und verschnörkelten Steinen.  
Dieser Stein hier trug die folgende Aufschrift:

Hier ruht Akemi Miyano.  
Verstorben im Alter von 25 Jahren.  
Geliebte Schwester und Freundin.  
Für immer in unseren Herzen.

Die junge Frau, die nun in ihrem wehenden, knielangen Faltenrock vor dem kleinen Blumenbeet hockte, erinnerte sich an eine längst vergangene Zeit zurück...  
Diese Grabstätte und diesen Grabstein hatten sie vor etwa 4 Jahren organisiert. Es war leider nicht das einzige Grab, welches bestellt werden musste; im Kampf gegen die Organisation musste jede Seite Verluste verzeichnen. Und als die Gräber von den Institutionen bestellt wurden, trat Shuichi Akai an Shiho Miyano heran.

_„Shiho-san? Ich müsste unbedingt etwas mit dir besprechen." Es waren nur wenige Wochen nach dem finalen Gefecht vergangen, einige Mitstreiter kurierten noch ihre Wunden im Krankenhaus und auch Shiho war, trotz neu erlangter Größe und Rehabitilation, noch nicht dazu gekommen, dem Hause Agasa den Rücken zuzukehren. So hatte Shuichi sie angesprochen, als die junge, rot-braunhaarige Frau, die Arme mit Einkäufen bepackt, durch das kleine Tor, das Grundstück des Professors betreten wollte. Sie warf dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann einen kurzen Blick zu. Aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund war ihr in seiner Gegenwart weiterhin unwohl; das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend wollte nicht weichen, obwohl er ihr bereits mehr als einmal bewiesen hatte, dass er eine Vertrauensperson war._

_So war Shiho nicht einmal in der Lage ihm zu antworten, sondern nickte nur leicht, den Blick auf ihre Einkäufe gewandt._

In der Küche des Hauses angekommen legte Shuichi die Einkäufe auf dem Küchentresen ab (die er Shiho vorher abgenommen hatte – wie zum Teufel hatte sie dieses Gewicht nach Hause gewuchtet?!) und ließ sich auf Shihos Zeichen hin auf einem der Barhocker nieder. Er beobachtete die junge, in Bluejeans und ein lockeres, rotes T-Shirt gekleidete Frau beim Einräumen der verderblichen Nahrungsmittel, bevor sie sich ebenfalls niederließ – auf der anderen Seite des Küchentresen, ihre Hände auf der Ablagefläche gefaltet und ihr Blick auf ihre Fingernägel fixiert.

_„Es geht um Akemis Grab", hatte Shuichi ohne weitere Umschweife das Gespräch eröffnet und ließ seine blauen Augen auf dem Gesicht der gegenüber sitzenden Frau ruhen, „sie wurde zwar bereits unter ihrem Decknamen begraben, allerdings kann sie nun endlich unter ihrem wahren Namen bestattet werden. Ich dachte mir, das ist auch in deinem Sinne...", er wartete eine Antwort ab, jedoch erhielt er nur ein zögerliches Nicken, woraufhin er fortfuhr, „und deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe kein Recht der Welt, das Aussehen des Grabes und des Grabsteins zu bestimmen, es liegt ganz allein an dir, ihrer letzten, lebenden Verwandten."_

_Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, lediglich von dem Zischen der Kaffeemaschine unterbrochen, die Shiho bei ihrer Ankunft angemacht hatte und die nun den Duft frisch gekochten Kaffees in der Küche verbreitete._

_„Ich bringe dir in der nächsten Zeit alle notwendigen Materialien mit, Broschüren, Informationsblätter; alles, was du benötigst, um deine Entscheidung zu erleichtern", fuhr Shuichi nun fort, seinen Blick weiterhin auf Shiho fixiert, die nun zwei Tassen einem der Schränke entnahm, um den Kaffee zu servieren. „Falls du bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, zögere nicht zu fragen. Wir werden uns ansonsten um alles kümmern. - Danke!", fügte er hinzu und nahm seine Kaffeetasse entgegen. Er wandte seinen Blick das erste mal von der junge Frau ab, hinunter zur schwarzen, dampfenden Flüssigkeit; Schwarz. Das Sinnbild der Qualen des letzten Jahres._

_„Akai-san?", wurde Shuichi aus seinen Gedanken, die immer trüber wurden, geweckt und seine Augen wanderten von seinem Glas hinüber zur schlanken Erscheinung der jungen Frau nach oben zu ihren azurblauen Augen. _

_„Bitte, nenn mich Shuichi."_

_„Shuichi-san", wiederholte Shiho also und blickte nun ihrerseits in die cyanfarbenen Augen des Mannes. „Ich möchte nicht alleine über etwas so Wichtiges bestimmen. Und ich denke, es ist auch in Akemis Sinne, wenn du ein Mitspracherecht hast."_

_Hätte Shiho nicht ihre Augen wieder zu ihrem Milchkaffee gesenkt, hätte sie ein leichtes Zucken in den Mundwinkeln des FBI-Agenten erahnen können. Shuichi ergriff den Henkel seiner Tasse, sog den beruhigenden Kaffeegeruch ein (der in dazu verleitete, seine Augen zu schließen) und kostete den unverfälschten, schwarzen Kaffee, der nun um einiges weniger bedrohlich wirkte._

* * *

Shiho blickte auf den Stein hinab. Zusammen mit Shuichi hatte sie einen Vize Pembesi, einen zartrosa Marmor mit weißer Maserung, ausgewählt. Mit den silbrigen Lettern der Inschrift ergab sich somit ein sanfter, eleganter Anblick, der Beide an ihre Schwester und Geliebte erinnerte. Shiho errötete leicht, als sie sich an die Umbettung erinnerte und stellte ihre mitgebrachten Blumen, ein Strauß schneeweißer Lilien, verlegen an das Grab.

_Es waren nur wenige Personen anwesend, ein Priester, ein paar FBI-Kollegen Shuichis sowie Professor Agasa, Shinichi und Ran. Und als Akemis Sarg endgültig in den Boden gesenkt wurde, ertrug es die junge Wissenschaftlerin nicht mehr. _

_Die Tränen, die bis dahin geräuschlos von ihren Wangen auf ihr schwarzes Kostüm getropft waren, wollten nicht versiegen und als sie die Wärme von einem Paar Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte, strömte alles gleichzeitig auf sie ein. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Schwester, ihre letzte Begegnung, der Moment, in dem sie von ihrem vermeintlichen Tod erfuhr, die ungewissen Stunden danach, die Gewissheit, dass sie das einzige Lächeln, das jemals ihr gewidmet war, für immer verloren hatte und die einsamen Stunden, die sie jeden Abend in Tränen verbrachte...all dies suchte sich nun ein Ventil nach außen. Selbst, wenn es ihr Wunsch gewesen wäre, so hätte sie sich nicht gegen die Arme wehren können, die sie nun zu sich zogen und in einer Umarmung einkreisten. Zu verlockend, zu tröstend und zu sicher fühlte sie sich in dem Moment, in dem sie von Wärme umgeben war und sich keinen Moment um irgendetwas kümmern musste, der zarte Duft eines Rasierwassers in der Nase, welcher sie niemals so stark trösten dürfte, wie er es in diesem Augenblick tat. _

_Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, mit ihren Händen nach dem schwarzen Mantel greifen, ihr Gesicht in der Brust vergraben und einfach nur bitterlich weinen - all die Gefühle der Angst und Einsamkeit loswerden._

_Sie wusste, es war falsch, wie Shuichi einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und den anderen in ihrem durch den Wind zerzausten Haar vergrub, falsch, wie er sie trösten musste und sie ihm somit keine Gelegenheit gab, für sich selbst zu trauern, falsch, wie _gut _sich diese Geste seinerseits anfühlte._

Zum Glück waren Shuichi, sowie Jodie, Andre Camel und James Black bereits kurz nach der Umbettung in die USA zurückgekehrt. Es war ihr schon schwer genug gefallen, am gleichen Tag noch in seine Augen zu sehen. Dennoch hatten sie Kontakt zueinander gehalten; dies war Akemis letzter Wunsch gewesen, den sie ihm in Form einer SMS äußern konnte:

„PS: Ich glaube, die Organisation wird mir diverse Steine in den Weg legen, damit meine Mission scheitert. Sollte dies Geschehen und mir etwas zustoßen, bitte, kümmere dich um Shiho."

Und an diesen Wunsch hielten sich Beide.

* * *

Shiho strich ihren marineblauen Faltenrock glatt und setzte sich an das Fußende des Grabes. Sie zog eine kleine, cremefarbene Kerze aus ihrer Handtasche, stellte sie vor sich und entzündete diese; sie vermittelte der jungen Frau das Gefühl, Akemi spüren zu können, ihr Licht in der kleinen Flamme erkennen zu können. Es gab ihr Hoffnung und Mut und Geborgenheit. Und dies alles brauchte sie nun, da sie einen entscheidenden Schritt wagen wollte.

„Onee-san? Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."  
Die junge Wissenschaftlerin verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander, die Unsicherheit war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Weißt du... Erinnerst du dich an deine allerletzte SMS an Shuichi? Du hattest ihn gebeten, sich um mich zu kümmern..."

Sie verstummte, unsicher, wie sie dies ihrer Schwester beibringen sollte, doch die warme Sommerbrise, die sie aufmunternd umspielte, gab ihr die Kraft, weiter zu sprechen. „Ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass wir in Kontakt blieben und uns sogar ein paar Mal getroffen haben. Weißt du, diese Treffen haben wir immer regelmäßiger abgehalten und seit kurzem sehen wir uns jeden Samstag. Und seitdem...seitdem..."

Nun widmete sich Shiho ihrem Rocksaum, knetete und zupfte unsicher an ihm herum. „Ich weiß, es ist falsch!", brach es aus ihr heraus, „ich kann aber nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Ich kann es nicht, ich habe es wirklich versucht."  
Eine einsame Träne rann herab, umspielte ihr Gesicht und befleckte die Rüsche ihrer hellblauen Bluse. „Ich habe mich in Shuichi verliebt. Akemi... es tut mir so leid..."  
Die strahlende Sonne, die bis eben noch den gesamten Friedhof in ein sattes Licht tauchte, wurde urplötzlich von einer großen, bedrohlichen Wolke verdeckt.

„Akemi, in seiner Nähe fühle ich mich so sicher. Er war der Einzige, der mich nach deinem Tod trösten konnte, dessen Worte mich berührten. Ich weiß, ich kann ihm vertrauen." Die Wärme entschwand dem Ort.  
„Und er scheint genauso zu fühlen. Weißt du... als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen... er bat mich, in die Vereinigten Staaten zu ziehen. Zu ihm. Er bat mich um eine Beziehung."  
Nun zeigte auch der Wind seine kriegerische, harte Seite und peitschte der jungen Frau durch das Haar, bis er sich beruhigte und in einem lauen Lüftchen wieder versiegte.

„Onee-san, was soll ich nur tun?", flüsterte sie, doch es war an der Zeit für sie, zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen. „Akemi, ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn über alles auf dieser Welt. Aber ich habe ihn abgewiesen. Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht ohne dich treffen. Bitte sage mir, was soll ich tun. Ich kann kein Glück finden, sollte ich dich dabei verletzen."

Es blieb windstill. Nicht ein einziger Grashalm der saftigen Wiese, kein einziges Blatt der Trauerweiden schien sich zu bewegen. Der Schatten, der durch die sich vor die Sonne geschobene Wolke hervorgerufen wurde, bestand fort und entzog Shiho den letzten Rest Wärme und Zuversicht.

„Onee-san, ich vermisse dich so sehr. Bitte, gib mir ein Zeichen! Lass mich spüren, dass du mich hörst. Es ist so schwer..." Die Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in ihre Augen, die sie vor Verzweiflung zu kniff. Ihre Gliedmaßen verschränkten sich in einer einsamen Umarmung und einem vergebenen Versuch, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf verzweifelt an den Grabstein und die Inschrift, die sie schon seit Jahren in ihrem Herzen trug. „Kannst du mich hören?!"

* * *

Shiho wachte nach einigen Stunden auf, ihr Gesicht mit getrockneten Tränen bedeckt. Die Abendsonne hatte sich endlich aus ihrem Wolkengefängnis befreit und tauchte den gesamten Friedhof in einen weichen und warmen Rot-Ton.

„Ach du je!", entwich es ihr, als sie aufschreckte und in einer schnellen Bewegung ihr Handgelenk nach innen drehte, um die Uhrzeit auf ihrer Armbanduhr zu prüfen. „Es ist schon so spät? Ich hatte Shinichi-kun versprochen, mit ihm ein Geschenk für Conan-chan zu suchen...Verdammt..."  
Als Shiho wieder auf den steinigen Gehweg trat, warf sie einen Blick zurück auf die Grabstätte ihrer geliebten Schwester. „Akemi, ich..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Blumenstrauß, den sie selbst vor einigen Stunden am Fuße des Grabes platziert hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich ein weiteres mal mit Tränen, als ihre rechte Hand langsam aber sicher hoch zu ihrem Mund wanderte und diesen verdeckte.  
„Onee-san", flüsterte sie leise, so leise, dass nicht einmal sie selbst sich hören konnte.  
„Ich danke dir."

Während sich die junge Frau mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die Tränen trocknete und mit erleichtertem Herzen auf dem Heimweg machte, glitzerte eine Lilie des ansonsten schneeweißen Straußes besonders hell im Abendlicht der Sonne.  
Die einzige _rote_ Lilie, die wie durch Magie inmitten der anderen Blumen aufgetaucht war.


End file.
